The Augurey Guard
by Aloneinthelabyrinth
Summary: The wizarding world thought Delphini was the last unfinished business of the Dark Lord's reign. However when Harry Potter disappears, will the Augurey spark an uprising that will haunt witches and wizards alike in the years to come? Will Albus and friends manage to stop the chaos before everything descends into darkness?
1. History Repeating

**The Augurey Guard**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I probably wouldn't write fanfiction because I'd be very very rich**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers for The Cursed Child!**

 **ALBUS**

The darkness was overwhelming. It suffocated Albus Potter', consumed him, smothered him like a murderer. However the darkness wasn't as cruel as the creature circling above him, its eyes glinting with bloodlust and crying out for the promise of death. The Augurey.

The thin mournful bird was enchanting and terrifying all at the same time. Greenish black feathers rippled and the beak was sharper than a dagger. Despite the birds small and underfed appearance it managed to freeze Albus Potter. He tried to run, scream for help, reach for his wand to challenge the foul creature but all he could do was stand helpless as the messenger of death was hunting for its prey.

Before he could raise his hands to defend himself, sharp pain shot across Albus' forehead. Blood trickled down his gaunt pale face threatening to enter his bright green eyes. The wound burned like a raging fire. The Augurey was playing with Albus, delighting in making him suffer and a high pitched female laugh echoed in the distance.

The creature faced albus and Albus swore if birds could ever sneer the Augurey definitely was. Albus could see his reflection in those onyx depthless eyes and the mark on his forehead mirrored one he had seen many times before. A lightning bolt -

"ALBUS BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Albus blinked once. Twice. The late summer morning sun shimmered through the gap on his curtain. He tried to calm down his pants, supress the memory of the disturbing dream and continue with everyday life. First things first; breakfast.

The Potter's kitchen was always lively and today was no exception. His little sister Lily was chasing James around the kitchen screaming bloody murder at her eldest brother. Albus was no prophet but he assumed it had something to do with the fact that Lily's hair was coated in something that suspiciously looked like strawberry jam. His brother was laughing at her reddening face and her attempts to tackle him.

Albus wasn't entirely sure if his father had noticed if anything was wrong. Either was the famous Harry Potter was completely oblivious or he decided it was probably best not to interfere and if Lily did manage to get even with James he probably deserved it. Probably the latter.

"I leave you alone with the kids for two minutes Harry really?" Ginny Potter rolled her eyes as she strolled her way in to the kitchen with a selection of letters. "Letters from Hogwarts have arrived by the way."

While his siblings were quick to run to their letters Albus hesitated a little. Things had drastically improved in Hogwarts after the chaotic events at the beginning of his fourth year yet he still didn't have the feeling of the wizarding school being a second home like the others. The only real highlight was Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus hadn't seen his best friend in a month; Scorpius was travelling South American magic sites with his dad no doubt practically drooling at all the educational opportunities it offered him. The little nerd. It felt as if Albus had lost a limb and felt a little off balance. He had to restrain himself from making side comments as he realised Scorpius wasn't standing next to him. He knew Scorpius would say exactly the right thing about the dreams that kept on occurring recently. Scorpius always knew how to make him feel better.

His brother's laugh echoed across the kitchen snapping Albus out of his trance. Aside from the dark messy hair, most people couldn't tell Albus and James were brothers, plus it didn't really help that only last year James stopped denying they were related. James towered over Albus and was even taller than his father and unlike them he was broad shouldered, muscular and well developed – he could thank his vigorous Quidditch training. Whereas Albus had his father's eyes James had his mother's – big bright brown eyes that promised mischief. Plus while Albus got ignored by most girls, almost every female was throwing themselves at James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter's the saviour of the wizarding world firstborn.

Albus raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?"

For once James Potter kept his mouth shut and instead twirled around a crimson and gold badge with two words Albus dreaded the most etched on – Head Boy.

Brilliant.

For the first time ever the Potter kitchen was silent. Sure Albus' brother was an intelligent student; annoyingly he barely had to try to get good grades, and he led the Gryffindor Quidditch team to victory last year but he didn't quite strike as Head Boy material. James had an affinity for pranks, disregarded consequences, had a reputation with girls and could be a complete arrogant arse at times.

Breaking the silence Albus' parents congratulated their eldest child embracing him in loving hugs telling them how proud they were that their firstborn was made head boy following his namesake. Whenever Harry's father's name got mentioned in the past few months Albus felt sick to his stomach remembering October 31st 1981.

"I wonder what Hogwarts has done to deserve this," Lily murmured crossing her arms trying to look as menacing as a 13 year old could look with jam on her head.

Ever since the time turner incident last year Albus' relationship with his little sister had strengthened greatly. When she was little she looked at James and her parents like they were her heroes – all Gryffindor Quidditch heroes and powerful magic wielders. Lily had started looking at Albus with the same respect.

"Five galleons that the schools going to crash and burn," Albus replied.

"I give it three months."

"Two," Albus shook his sister's hand, the deal was on.

* * *

Diagon Alley was erupting with life. Witches and wizards bustled across the hectic high street full of colour and wonder. Albus didn't mind the amount of people, in some ways he preferred bigger crowds so he could shrink away from the limelight and observe people however it was exceedingly annoying when he was looking for his best friend.

A dark bird soared past and Albus felt his heart stop. _It's just a crow_ his voice of reason reminded him but it didn't stop his hands feeling clammy and thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Al," a familiar voice shouted amongst the crowd. "Al I'm over here!"

Sure enough a fair-haired boy ambled towards Albus. Despite being in South America for a month Scorpius looked as pale as ever his creamy complexion reflecting the August sunlight. _He's grown_ , Albus noted, where they usually were the same height there was a noticeable difference between the two boys.

"You look like you've seen a ghost is everything alright?" Scorpius murmured.

Albus wanted to cry with relief right there. Since the Hogwarts letters had arrived Albus had the same bloodcurdling dream for the past week. He'd put on a brave face with his family and they all seemed to accept it but of course Scorpius could see through his mask. He always did.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Albus asked. He knew he didn't have to as soon as Scorpius had asked the question he gestured to somewhere quitter.

The boys walked in silence surrounded by life and colours until they reached the infamous dark Knockturn Alley. In comparison Knockturn Alley was eerily quiet, only the odd witch or wizard trundled through the unnerving alley usually covering themselves up as much as possible.

Scorpius nodded towards a building, "Shouldn't be that many people at The White Wyvern this time of day. We can easily find somewhere to talk here."

The pub was dingy, dark and had a strange damp smell. Aside from the barmaid there were only 3 other people in the pub two men in their 30s laughing with the girl behind the bar and a woman in the corner muttering Dumbledore knows what to herself. Albus made a mental note to avoid that corner.

"What can I get you boys?" The girl asked acknowledging Albus and Scorpius.

Albus knew that face the girl was in his house the same year as his older brother. She was tall and gangly with more freckles on her face than most of Albus' Weasley cousins. Her mousy brown hair was cut pixie like and framed her rather pointed face; Greta Higgs. She was known for being the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and being part of the most troublesome quartet in Hogwarts. She wouldn't usually pay any attention to Albus and Scorpius on any normal day but Albus guessed having a job required the employee to notice the customer.

"Two butterbeers please," Scorpius asked tensing a little. He, like Albus, probably presumed she was seconds away from pulling a prank on them.

"Coming right up," Greta grabbed a couple of glasses, "I hear you're interested in trying out for the Quidditch team Malfoy."

Scorpius blinked, "Yeah I've been doing some training since last year, I might try out for the seeker."

"He's gotten pretty good," Albus added for his best friend.

Greta smiled at the two. She wasn't necessarily pretty but there was warmth behind the smile, "Looking forward to it I plan to bury Gryffindor this year."

Albus paid for the drinks thanked her and settled himself in a corner of the pub. Albus had done some brave things recently that any Gryffindor would be proud of but he wasn't bold enough to sit at the same corner as the crazy lady who had now started waving her hands about.

"How was South America?" Albus swished his glass of butterbeer around, taking one large gulp and feeling the warmth of the liquid flow down his throat. He hadn't noticed how cold he'd been.

Scorpius grinned "You wouldn't believe it Al. We watched the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers play a Quidditch game and they won 590-30. We visited where Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder is mined. Machu Picchu was great… The Amazon rainforest is definitely the best bit the amount of magical creatures was amazing – the Amazonian Salamander, the Fire slug – wait you're distracting me from what you really want to say aren't you?"

Albus put his hands up, "Guilty."

Albus explained everything to his best friend. The nightmares of the Augurey stalking him, scratching him and leaving a scar identical to his dad's, that he couldn't see a dark bird without flinching and that most of the time he'd rather feel the pain of being awake for days on end than experience that dream again. Scorpius – kind, considerate, smart Scorpius nodded not interrupting Albus until he was finished.

"Do you think it means something?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's the holidays I've just had more time to focus on it," Albus sighed hastily adding "It probably isn't anything."

"Didn't your dad have dreams," Scorpius lowered his voice, "About Voldemort? Maybe its history repeating itself."

Scorpius always had outlandish theories. For starters he seemed to think that he had a chance with Albus' cousin Rose; she usually avoided all unnecessary contact with him. But this was a new level of improbable.

Thankfully Albus didn't have to say anything as the calm and quiet aura was interrupted by something. Three rather loud bawdy somethings. It seemed Greta's friends had arrived.

Perhaps the most popular students in Slytherin walked into the sullen pub: Mazi Zabini, Jackson Flint and Arielle Beauchene. Zabini and Flint were Greta's fellow Quidditch team mates – a chaser and a beater respectively. Albus couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching them, he wished he belonged in a friendship group like that.

But he had Scorpius. Scorpius was more than enough.

"We should probably start getting stuff for school," Albus stood up. "Plus Uncle George has some new Weasley products he wanted to show us."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He was perceptive but patient enough to know Albus really didn't want to delve deeper into his dream's meaning and he'd wait for when his friend was ready to share.

"Thanks for the drink," Scorpius nodded at Greta, "See you at the Quidditch try outs."

Greta murmured something like 'See you there' but Albus couldn't be sure because she was occupied in pouring shots of firewhisky for herself and friends. He swore he could hear something about celebrating.

"Cheers to the new Head Girl of Hogwarts," Greta yelled, "The narcissistic beauty Arielle Beauchene. May the school crash and burn in your reign while you admire yourself in the mirror."

The four of them downed the whisky and Albus was positive it wasn't the first time they've had it. No one in the pub seemed to react to four underage kids having shots in the middle of the day but then again it was in Knockturn Alley.

As Albus and Scorpius left the dingy pub Albus felt a little comforted. Every nerve was telling him he'd have a hellish year at Hogwarts and the Augurey would come back and haunt him, but it seemed like his brother would suffer too this year with his Head Girl.

 **Author's note: Decided to get back into writing after watching the Cursed Child be performed and reading it! It left a lot of unanswered questions for me and I couldn't wait to start and put my own twist on what happens yet. And yes I do ship Scorbus a lot and they will be an eventual pairing  
**


	2. Power, Prefects and Pigeons

**Power, Prefects and Pigeons**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful idea of the Harry Potter world nor any of the characters.**

 **JAMES**

Out of all the people to be Head Girl, it had to be bloody Arielle Beauchene, James thought as he angrily packed his clothes for the autumn term. Albus was laughing when he told James; he wondered why he ever admitted that he and Albus were related. Even Lily, who used to follow James around like he was her hero, was enjoying his suffering. Horrible siblings.

James admitted to himself he'd rather battle a Hungarian Horntail wandless than have to spend the next school year cooperating with the she-devil. It was probably some evil scheme by McGonagall to get back at him for exploding all the toilets. Half the time it wasn't even him blowing them up, but his best friend and cousin Fred Weasley! Although, he couldn't deny that he aided and abetted Fred.

James summoned his Quidditch gear, flicked his wand and it neatly packed into his suitcase. Even the thought about playing Quidditch with his team, leading them into a third year to victory and catching the golden snitch, wasn't enough to make him feel at peace.

He would go to McGonagall tomorrow and decline his position, he might be the first ever to do that, but with being Gryffindor Quidditch captain and having his NEWT exams, he didn't think he should have to suffer with Beauchene's schemes.

Arielle Beauchene was a beautiful girl but only on the outside. The combination of her raven curls, porcelain skin, sharp cheekbones, full lips and cobalt eyes made her captivating, and often used it to her advantage. Wherever Beauchene went there was a throng of desperate boys following her. What was even worse was her and a group of friends had the audacity to try and pull more pranks than him and Fred. Honestly they were just amateurs.

"I'm pretty sure if you stare harder at the suitcase anymore it's going to combust," James heard the familiar voice of his dad state. He turned around to find Harry Potter leaning against the doorway.

James gave his father a long hard look, "If you found out your Head Girl was Voldemort incarnated you'd have the same look." His father's face twitched. "Oh shi- sorry Dad, I wasn't thinking when I said that, I mean.. I forgot about the whole fact he had a daughter. I forgot you had to watch what happened that night…"

James couldn't bring himself to say 'when your parents died'. He felt like such an incompetent idiot. He knew he was named after his James Potter, his grandfather, and he couldn't even fathom the pain his Dad was in. If he had to watch his parents die and not do anything about it… James wouldn't let himself think it; he couldn't let himself think it.

Ever since that event, his brother Albus had seemingly got along with his parents more, and Lily started joking around with him almost as much as she did with James. James knew he shouldn't feel left out – he had the spotlight so many times when Albus didn't- but he couldn't help feeling a little bit left behind.

His dad smiled, though it failed to meet his eyes, "James it's fine. I used to think that about Draco Malfoy, I think during school I hated him more than I hated my cousin Dudley, and that was a lot. I have to admit, if I found out I had to spend a whole year working with him, at the time I would have wanted to blow up a suit case too. But I was full of prejudices against him then and didn't really think how similar he was to me."

"Dad this is different," James complained. "We're talking about the girl who hexed me last year, you know the one who gave me a snout for a week." He shuddered at the memory.

Harry Potter raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't do anything to provoke that James?"

"No… Well yes, kind of. All I said was the truth. Her friend Greta Higgs only got promoted to be Quidditch captain because Gareth Bole– the last Slytherin Captain, was in a relationship with Arielle for the whole of his seventh year."

James didn't think he'd ever been that angry before , it didn't help that the Slytherins were chanting 'oink oink' wherever he went, some even going as far to call him Piggy Potter. Despite Madam Pomfrey's best attempts to return it into his normal nose, the transfiguration teacher Professor Nagendra finally fixed it. Being the head of Slytherin, James assumed he knew how to fix it straight away but was having fun watching James agonise.

"Of all the things I've learnt is that woman can and will be fiercely protective over those who they care about. I think you might have deserved the snout son…. Also I learnt to never trust a pigeon."

"He's right," His mother popped her head around the door frame. "Except for the pigeon thing, ignore your father on that one."

James didn't think he really wanted to know what was up with his Dad and pigeons.

"Fine," James huffed.

His father murmured good night before shutting the door. James decided he wasn't going to give up being Head Boy because that would mean Beauchene would win. He'd tolerate her snarky comments and scheming but if she even thought about striking against him, James Potter would attack back, twice as hard and with the fury of a lion.

* * *

Platform 9¾ was a scene of parents hugging their children, children promising to write as soon as they arrived, plus there was always that one first year who had to be dragged on the train kicking and screaming because they didn't want to go. Overall James found it a very relaxing atmosphere.

James' mother enclosed him in a hug that would probably break his bones if he moved too much. Her chocolate eyes gleamed, "I'll see you at Christmas and please behave yourself."

James raised an eyebrow, "I'm Head Boy. Head Boy always behaves himself."

Ginny Potter rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of Merlin, I don't even know why I try with you."

"Because I'm your favourite child, your firstborn and all-round perhaps the best son a parent could hope for – just to name a few."

His mum laughed, tilting her head back. James wouldn't admit it to anyone, but always being able to make his mum laugh was one of his greatest achievements. Every now and again, darkness would cloud her face; James couldn't blame her – she lost loved ones in the Wizarding war, including a brother, and had been possessed by Voldemort in her first year. James had always been determined after hearing those cruel stories that every day, no matter what, if he was with her, he'd make his mother laugh.

His mother turned her attention towards his siblings as James' dad grinned at his eldest, "What your mother said really. Oh, and try not to give McGonagall a heart attack this year, because you were pretty close for the last three years."

"Her heart only starts racing because she definitely has a thing for me Dad. Although I have to admit I don't blame her," James said.

"That explains why she made you Head Boy."

James faked mock hurt, "Excuse me. I am Head Boy because I am a model student."

The Hogwarts express let out its signature whistle warning the students it was close to departing. James waved at his parents as he and his siblings clambered on the train. James started to wonder down to the front of the train much to his reluctance and face the responsibilities of Head Boy.

"Oi James!" Fred Weasley popped his head round from the closest apartment, "Saved your lazy arse a seat. Michael Jordan's got a tarantula! Reckon we should find a way to duplicate it and infiltrate the girls' toilet with it."

"While that sounds beautiful, and I really mean it, I unfortunately have other things to do," James pulled out the crimson and gold badge from his pocket and twizzled it around, "I have to be the fearless leader who leads around the prefect prats this year.

Fred laughed, "Oh this is gold! Michael you need to see this."

Michael Jordan's dark face slid around, "James this is just embarrassing."

"I agree, I think we should stop being friends with him."

"I've thought about that for a long time if we're going to be honest."

James grinned, "Think you boys have forgotten who now has the power to give detentions. Might get you boys spending some quality time with Filch."

Both Fred and Michael shuddered at the thought of spending more time with Hogwarts' caretaker. James wasn't quite sure why he worked at Hogwarts; he hated children, he hated any magic wielder, he hated mess, thinking about it the only thing he likes was his cat. But you could live alone with a cat anywhere. However Filch had a special sort of hatred for the three Gryffindor students, he made it his personal mission to give them as many detentions as possible.

"Well, when you've finished being a goody-two-shoes you can join us in the fun compartment," Fred huffed. He closed the compartment door with a theatrical slam. As James walked passed he was certain he could hear the word 'traitor' being yelled out.

As James finally arrived at the Prefect compartment, he was vexed to see that Beauchene had already arrived before him, sitting there reading a book. He closed the door loudly to signal he was arrived, but even as the compartment shuddered Arielle paid him no attention. However, the ugly fluffy white thing next to her, which some might call a cat, was staring at James intently.

"Seriously?" James arched his eyebrow, "Beauchene are you really going to ignore your favourite, most dashingly handsome Gryffindor?"

This was James Potter being as civil as he could be. He'd make her think that he was willing to get along and then he would blindside her. There was something about Beauchene that infuriated him.

Beauchene dramatically closed her book and lifted her face towards James studying him as if he was a piece of chewing gum on her shoe. She smiled a feral cat smile, "Morning Potter." The way she said Potter was like she had some inside joke James didn't quite know.

"The prefect patrols need to be sorted out before they start coming in to the carriage," she continued sounding very bored, "If that's too complicated for you I'll understand."

James was surprised it took her 30 seconds to insult him, usually she only lasted about 5. He clapped together his hands, saying drily "Let's get started. I can't begin to tell you how thrilled I've been since I found I'd get to work alongside you."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed a piece of parchment and a very dainty expensive looking quill out of her bag and started to write, "Slytherin prefects should patrol the last carriage, that's where most of my house is. They won't listen to Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs at all."

"Throw in a few Ravenclaws," James murmured looking over at the parchment, "Otherwise your house will end up torturing a few muggle-born first years for the hell of it.

Beauchene looked annoyed but she didn't argue, "You need to get your head out of your arse, not all Slytherins are evil Potter. Sure we have a certain disregard for the rules, but so does Gryffindor."

"Your house also has a certain tendencies to enjoy cruelty and brutality."

"For the sake of not arguing, let's just agree that I'm right." James was about to interrupt but she steered away the conversation, "Do you know some of the fifth year prefects – I know the Slytherin, the Ravenclaws sound familiar, there's your cousin, but I don't know the other three.

James peered over at the names of the list of prefects, "Where did you get these?"

"It got sent to us with our badges Potter."

"Ah yes," James wished he read the rest of his Hogwarts letters now rather than just picking up the badge and laughing. Probably would have made him less of an idiot. Before Beauchene could hurl another insult at him, "Jake Fleet is a Hufflepuff chaser and a good sportsman so he'll be fine. Madeline Maltby is one of Rose's friends so she'll probably be a stickler for rules. And honestly, Yann Fredericks is such a prat I can't believe he made it to prefect level."

For a second, James swore he made Beauchene smile. For one he felt lest inclined to punch her pretty little face.

"We could always throw him in the last carriage; throw him to the snakes so to speak. He might be a little less of a prat then."

"If you're going to do that team him up with the troll lookalike Slytherin girl from the sixth year. If we're going piss him off, we might as well commit to it."

James Sirius Potter would have never believed that he would use the word 'we' when referring himself to Beauchene. They had never been a 'we' not for the past six years attending Hogwarts.

Time surprisingly flew by as they delegated positions to the prefects, and not before long the prefects entered the compartment. Some of the prats gazed at James like he was an idol, since they all inspired to be a head one day, and James couldn't help himself but bathe in that glory. Even his cousin Rose was impressed and she was never usually impressed with James.

Maybe being Head Boy wasn't so bad after all, it might be a breeze.

However James Potter was very mistaken.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! It definitely boosts the morale, any reviews – constructive criticism, ideas or thoughts are very welcome!**

 **I couldn't help but include the bit in the cursed child about Harry being scared of pigeons it was gold! Next POV will be Rose and then Albus will follow.**

 **Hpgirl – glad you enjoyed it!**


End file.
